Defiance
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Thalia and Luke are thrown into an arranged marriage to save her kingdom from his. This is inspired the the romance of Peeta and Katniss but it is different. So enjoy and there's a better description/reasoning inside. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is something I've been thinking about as I was reading the Hunger Games...this is inspired by the whole Peeta/Katniss relationship thing. I was sitting there thinking that Thaluke could totally go through something like this. I hope you like this...let me know. Read and Review and Enjoy and most of all RawR! :D**

* * *

"Thalia!" there goes my father calling for me once again.

I mumbled something that he probably wouldn't want me to repeat and then went to go see what he wanted. He was sitting on his throne with my step-mother Hera at his side. My father being king and all made me a princess isn't that just wonderful?

I stood in front of them and bowed, "You requested my presence?"

"Another suitor? You scared off another suitor? How did you manage it this time?" he asked.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Well you're last suitor just left in a terrified panic muttering something about you and a very sharp weapon." My father said looking at me disapprovingly.

"Well I was just throwing knives I wasn't trying to kill him or anything. He was the one who practically almost walked into the knife." I said trying to wriggle my way out of this.

"Thalia how many suitors has this been?" he asked.

"Well I think I've counted ten." I said.

"That's it I didn't want to have to do this but there's only one other option left." My father said he looked defeated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A forced marriage with the Titan heir Luke." My father glared at me.

"Whoa you're going to make me marry the enemy?" I asked.

"Did you leave me another choice?" he asked me.

"Yes I left you the choice of giving up on trying to get me to marry." I said hopefully.

My father just ignored my comment, "This marriage will be good for our nation and it will also hold the Titans over for awhile. This will temporarily put our feud with them to a draw."

Hera nodded in agreement, "This will be good for the kingdom."

"Hermes!" my father's voice bellowed through the palace.

My father's messenger entered the room and gave a quick bow and a smile of recognition to me, "You called my lord?"

"Yes I need you to send a message to Kronos about your son Luke." My father said.

Hermes shifted on his feet, "What about my son Luke?"

"Well I think it be wise, since he is the heir to Kronos's kingdom that we arrange a marriage between him and my daughter." My father said gesturing to me.

Hermes looked at me, "As you wish sir."

I stood there unable to make a sound, how could my father do this to me?! This wasn't supposed to happen, I know I shouldn't have done what I did with the knives but I didn't think that he would make marry Luke!

"Don't I at least get a say in who I marry?" I asked.

My father looked at me and shook his head, "Thalia I have given you many choices and instead of choosing the one you were to marry you chose to scare them all off. I'm sorry but this is my last choice and I think that it needs to be done."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked.

"Do I seem like I'm kidding?" he asked.

* * *

I didn't respond I stormed off to my room and sat there ignoring my name when I was called to dinner. I've seen many princesses be shipped off to marry someone she hated in order to save her kingdom but I felt like my father was making a ridiculously rash choice by making me marry Luke.

There was a knock on my door, "Thalia?"

I recognized the voice and I knew that it belonged to my long time best friend Annabeth. I opened the door and she walked in. She had just returned from her honeymoon and wanted to see me.

"Thalia I just heard the news from your father." She said. She was lucky she got to marry Percy from her kingdom's enemy but they seemed to get along great.

"Yeah well I'm not going through with it." I muttered.

"Your father wants Percy and I to coach you and Luke through the whole thing seeing as Percy and I were the same way." She smiled.

"I'm going to run away before I have to marry Luke." I muttered.

"Thalia you can't hide from this forever, you knew that this would one day happen." Annabeth said.

I stayed quiet for a moment and realized that she was right, "You're right and it would just start another war if I ran off."

Annabeth nodded, "That's exactly correct."

* * *

I sat in the throne room waiting for the flourish of trumpets to set off through the halls announcing that our visitors have arrived. My father forced me to wear a dress something that I wasn't at all happy about. I sat there and waited until the throne room doors swung open and in walk my fiancé's party and himself.

He kneels in front of my father, "It's an honor sir."

"No it's an honor to you." My father said motioning for him to get off his knee.

Luke stands to his full height which must be over six feet. I sit there with a bored expression and he bows to me, "It's nice to meet you Thalia."

"Charmed." I manage to get out through gritted teeth.

My father and Hera stood for a moment, "Well if you would follow me, I would like the two of them to become acquainted."

I watch as my father is followed out of the room by Luke's party leaving Luke and I alone in the throne room. The doors swung shut with a loud thud making it official I was stuck in the throne room with Luke, my fiancé, until god knows when.

I stand from my throne; it's not the most comfortable thing in the world. I could sense Luke's eyes on me as I paced around to regain the use of my legs after sitting too long.

Finally I stop pacing, "So how are you feeling about this whole thing?"

He looks at me unsurely, "I'm not so sure myself."

"Well then it looks like we have something in common." I rolled my eyes.

Luke looked a little offended, "You haven't even tried to get to know me."

"Why should I what makes you different from all of those others?" I asked him.

"Because I actually care for you." He said.

"You've never even met me!" I retorted.

"Yes I have but you don't seem to remember!" he snapped back at my retort.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember that dragon when you were eight?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "The one that killed my mother."

"Don't you ever wonder who pulled you out of that burning carriage?" he asked.

I looked at him, "It wasn't you."

He rolled his eyes, "It was too me Thalia."

"You were what ten?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter I still cared about you." He said he seemed a little hurt.

"You left us though you were the one who didn't care!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't choose to leave!" he shot back.

"I'm sure you didn't now you're his heir and everything!" I scoffed.

"I did it to save my father's kingdom!" he bellowed his face was beginning to turn red with anger and I'm positive that mine was about the same color.

We stopped our argument when we realized that we weren't alone. Percy and Annabeth were standing by the doors looking at us with very disapproving looks. They began to walk towards us and Luke and I took a rest from the shouting match and opted for just glaring at one another.

"How do you two expect to sell this wedding and patch kingdoms if you two can't even get along for more than three minutes?" Annabeth asked.

Luke and I didn't answer we just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "We need to work on how you two will present yourselves to the public this afternoon."

There was a simultaneous groan from Luke and me, "The public?"

Annabeth nodded, "The public and it will be broadcasted for everyone to see in the kingdoms."

"This is just wonderful!" I muttered under my breath.

"If the two of you would just put aside whatever you two are arguing about and just forget about it this will be easier to appeal to the public as a young loving couple." Percy said.

Luke and I both glare at each other but we don't say another word to one another. There was no way that this would ever be convincing enough to save my father's kingdom. I know that the conditions were that I really must be in love with Luke. So now I had to make it look convincing as well because I didn't love him. There wasn't a stitch of respect for him after what he did.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth sat us down in chairs that were side by side and forced us to listen to them lecture us on how to act like a lovesick couple for the public audience.

"First off you two can't grimace when the other touches you." Annabeth said I know that was most directed at me.

"Second you two have to keep your tempers under control. You can't blow up on one another making it look like a tornado just met a hurricane." Percy instructed. It was true Luke and I both had some pretty terrible tempers.

"Third you have to hold hands, hug, kiss, show affection towards one another." Annabeth said.

"Fourth when you're at dinners or parties, no discreetly hurting one another because someone will catch you." Percy said. That ruled out kicking his shins under the dinner table wasn't that just lovely.

"Fifth you need to act like you can say more than one syllable words to each other." Annabeth said, "You have to carry on a conversation."

"Sixth you must always stay by the other's side." Percy said, "It won't be convincing if you two distance yourselves from one another."

"Seventh look into one another's eyes and make it convincing when you're around the cameras." Annabeth said.

After about an hour of rules Annabeth and Percy set us free to meet with our designers. I paced around my room as my designer Mitchell chattered on and on about something that seemed pointless over the lace he needed to find for one of my dresses.

"Thalia I need you to stop pacing and to stay still." Mitchell said. He was a fairly new addition to the castle but he knew what styles looked best on me and I wasn't about to argue with him about anything because he was usually right.

I looked at myself in the mirror as he added the last touches to my outfit. Today was the day that we were to sit in an interview that of course is broadcasted to all the other kingdoms to announce our wedding. My outfit was simple yet beautiful which was just the way I liked to look. I didn't like anything too overly extravagant. It consisted of a simple royal blue dress that took on the traditional fashion of my kingdom. It was flowy and light; there was an empire waits line that had a simple beading design on it. To top it off Mitchell adorned my feet with beautiful silver gladiator sandals.

He brushed through my hair and decided that it looked better natural but he did pin it back with the only thing I had left of my mother; a simple silver hair pin that had a jewel encrusted lightning bolt on it.

"There you look beautiful. Now for you make-up." He smiled. I was shocked when he told me I was done. I wasn't wearing much make-up at all. There was a little blush added to my cheeks and a thin coat of clear gloss on my lips. Mitchell had turned his focus to my eyes. They were lined with thick black eyeliner to make them pop with a tail that slightly curled out at the ends of each eye. This was all the rage in the kingdom and Mitchell had done it perfectly.

Mitchell hugged me tightly, "Best of luck to you princess."

I nodded, "Thanks for another amazing dress."

He smiled, "You go out there and show them who you are even if you are getting married."

"Thanks Mitchell." I smiled.

Before he could get another word out I was called out by one of my father's guards and directed to a car where Luke was waiting for me. His stylist Silena who works with Mitchell must've collaborated with Mitchell on the out fits. Luke was wearing a classic white suit with a royal blue vest and bowtie. His shoes were silver and the white really made his polar blue eyes pop out.

* * *

The interview took place on a stage of a talk show. The talk show was run by a somewhat perky girl named Drew Tanaka. She was from one of the neighboring kingdoms and she was always on top of all the latest fashions. Today she wore a tight bright pink dress that was embellished with different gems; her heels were seven inch killing machines that were as well encrusted in shiny gems. Her make up was bright; there were fuchsias, magentas, and hot pinks everywhere. Her lips were bright as was her blush and eyes shadow. What got you attention though was her hot pink eyeliner that sparkled in the light and framed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome to the show Thalia and Luke and I understand that you're here for a very special reason." She smiled.

I could see Percy and Annabeth standing behind the curtains urging Luke and I to sit closer together. I scooted closer to Luke who placed his hand over mine as I rested it on my knee.

Luke spoke, "Yes we do have something to announce."

"Well we'll announce that in a moment. I want to talk about you two and how this whole relationship was so low key." Drew said her voice sounded like she was genuinely interested in the scandalous relationship between Luke and I.

"Well we met when we were younger. I used to help my father with his routes and we'd stop by Thalia's kingdom all the time. My father used to enjoy a long talk with her father and we began to get to know one another from there." Luke began.

"So this has been starting since you were young then?" Drew asked.

I nodded, "We were five and seven."

"So Thalia we all know that Luke isn't in his father's kingdom any longer we know that he is now the heir to your father's kingdom. How do you feel about that?" Drew asked.

I didn't answer for a moment allowing myself to think through what I was going to say because knowing myself I would say the first thing that came to my mind. Finally I decided that I had the answer, "Well when you love someone the qualities that others find undesirable become something that you can brush off."

Drew squealed obviously pleased with the answer, "Now Luke we all want to know how you came to realize that you were in love with the enemy's daughter."

Luke looked down at me with what almost seemed like endearing blue eyes, "Well I realized that I loved her when I was ten. There was a dragon and it was attacking the carriage she and her mother were in. I managed to save her but her mother was already gone. I knew from that moment that I was in love."

I looked into his eyes and tried to tell whether he was telling the truth or not but I couldn't tell. The audience let out a sigh and I could tell that they were already beginning to buy into the whole love scheme.

Drew was dabbing at her eyes with a, you guessed it, pink handkerchief, "Well that's very touching. Surely Thalia you realized your feelings at the same moment."

I smiled and laid it on thick, "Of course I did. I was barely conscious but I remember his blue eyes and the tears in them when he thought I was dead. I remember the smile and grin on his face when he realized that I was alive."

There was another collective sigh from the audience and more tears from Drew, "Do you think that you can give us some information on what you were going to announce then?"

"Well recently I have taken it upon myself to propose to Thalia…" Luke didn't even get to finish because the whole audience began to squeal.

Drew tried to quiet them down but it didn't work because they kept squealing for awhile longer. Finally when Drew had regained control she smiled back at us, "So you're getting married…do you have any form of set date?"

Luke and I looked at one another, "April first." We blurted it out at the same time.

"Well that would be a lovely spring wedding then." She smiled.

Luke nodded, "We were planning on having it at night when the moon was out. Thalia looks stunning under it's light."

I blushed and bit, which was completely unintentional, and that caused the crowd to go wild.

"You two are so adorable together look at her blushing like that." Drew cooed.

Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around me pulling me in closer to him, "Thank you it means a lot to us coming from you."

Drew looked at her watch on her wrist, "Well I'm sorry to say but that's all the time that we have for our lovely young couple. We'll expect to see you to back though."

With that the lights shut off and the curtains closed. Drew stood and smiled at us, "Well it really was lovely getting to chat with you two and I would love to see you back on the show."

Luke stood pulling me up with him and smiled, "Thank you Drew."

"It was my pleasure dear." Drew said.

Their conversation carried on for another moment but I tuned it out and found Percy and Annabeth who were nodding approvingly at me. Well at least this went a little better than I had planned it to go. Luke said goodbye to Drew who hugged us and then he walked us back over to Percy and Annabeth his arm still tightly wrapped around my waist.

"We'll talk about this in the car." Annabeth said in a hushed tone and then we followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'll try to keep this one going...I'll also try to update some of my other fics so I hope you like this chapter it's got a lot of fun in it. I'm sorry if I focus a lot on her clothes but that's something a princess has to go through. Enjoy and Review! RawR :D!**

* * *

Luke and I were sitting in the car across from Annabeth and Percy who didn't seem too mad. They were quiet for a moment until we were down the road a little ways away from the studio.

"That was ok for now but you two really need to amp up the romance." Percy said.

"Thalia you need to talk a little more it seemed like you were just there like a prop. When you did speak however you said exactly what you should have said." Annabeth said.

Luke and I nodded knowing that they were right. Later we would be shown our performance after we celebrated the announcement. Tonight dinner was a feast put on by my father. The thing that terrified me the most was that somewhere out there in the enemy kingdom, Kronos sat out there watching our every move and decided whether or not our love was real enough or he had to send an army to seize my kingdom.

I looked over at Luke who had his icy blue eyes fixed on me, "Look  
I'm willing to put aside all of our past so we can save your father's kingdom but I can't do this alone."

I looked at him and blinked a couple times he was right, if this was going to work he needed me to work with him to really sell this, "Fine I'll work with you."

"Well you have my word that I'll try my hardest to save your father's kingdom." He smiled slightly.

I could remember Luke when we were younger. He did in fact save me from a burning carriage that my mother did die in. I remember that much before I passed out from the sheer pain of my injuries. There was a dragon and my mother and the whole fleet of guards that we had died in the accident. Somehow Luke had managed to pull me to safety. I remember him smiling when he found out that I was still alive and breathing and then three years later he left.

* * *

I sat around my room waiting for Mitchell who was supposed to prepare me for the feast tonight. Finally he arrived with a grin on his face, "A pleasure to see you once again my dear."

"Hi Mitchell." I smiled.

"So what do you have planned for me tonight? Is it another matching ensemble?" I asked him.

Mitchell chuckled, "Of course you're to match your fiancé, and Silena is taking care of him right now."

"So do I get to see this lovely outfit?" I asked.

Mitchell smiled, "After I do your hair and make-up."

I smiled and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to my hair and face. My hair ended up in a braid that my simple silver circlet had been woven into and once again I noticed my mother's hairpin stuck into the plait. My make-up was softer yet more dramatic than it had been earlier this today. My lips were a soft blue shade which oddly enough didn't look as weird as I thought it would've been. My blush was a soft pink color and my eye shadow was a dramatic silvery gray. My eyeliner though was the attraction. It swirled around my eyes creating what looked like a mask.

"Do you like it?" Mitchell asked.

I nodded, "It looks amazing."

"Now follow me it's time for your dress." He smiled.

I followed him through my closet where on a mannequin was my dress. It was a gorgeous dress, still simple and elegant. I looked at it and smiled, "Mitchell it's amazing."

"I figured that you would like it." He smiled.

The dress was made of black silk that gathered in the front showing off accent layers. It was a ball gown style dress that had a slight poof but not much. Though the silk and the poof wasn't the most amazing thing about the dress. The sash and the accents of the dress were designed to look like lightning. Everyone compares my eyes to the color of lightning. So I could understand why Mitchell had designed my dress in the way he did. I was always compared to lightning from the color of my eyes to my temper.

It looked even better on than it did on the mannequin, "Mitchell this is amazing!"

I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight hug, "This is truly the most beautiful thing I've ever worn!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. Now I also understand why my nails were done to look like lightning that even flashed when the light hit it correctly.

The trumpets sounded to signify the beginning of the banquet, "Thalia you better get going, I'll be there tonight with Silena."

"Good." I smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, now go show them who you are." He smiled.

* * *

I did as he instructed and began to descend down the stairs. All eyes were on my and Luke stood at the foot of the stairs himself his jaw dropped in shock. He himself wore a classic tuxedo which seemed fitting for tonight's event but there was a twist his cummerbund and vest matched my dress. I reached the end of the stairs and he offered me his hand. I took it allowing him to wrap his warm hand around mine.

"You look amazing tonight." He smiled.

"As do you." I smiled.

"Well are you ready to face the critics?" he smiled.

The dinner tonight wasn't the biggest one we have to go through yet, it was one of many. This was the first, the easiest, where people from the city are to attend. Well important people from the city, like Drew and some of the others. Most of them I barely know but they seem very friendly and sincere when they congratulate Luke and I.

Drew walks over, she was still wearing what she wore earlier today but now her eyes are pink. She cooed when she saw me, "You're going to start trends Thalia."

I know she was referring to my dress, "My designer Mitchell is going to."

Drew smiled, "Well I came here to congratulate you two once again."

"Thank you it really does mean a lot to us." I smiled.

Luke now has his arm wrapped around me once again, "Yes thank you for having us on your show."

"And miss an opportunity like this?" Drew smiled.

Luke smiled, "Well we didn't think that our relationship would be so popular among the people."

Drew swooned, "Are you kidding me, people love to watch their princesses fall in love with a mysterious man. How did you two keep your relationship a secret for so long?"

"We didn't tell anyone in fear that my father would tear us apart." I whispered as if letting her know the true secret.

Drew made a small gasping noise, "For real?"

Luke nodded, "I couldn't think of a life without any contact with Thalia. Even if we didn't get to see one another we still had letters delivered."

"Really?" Drew asked with another scandalous gasp.

"Of course a world without contact with one another would've been horrible we had to find ways to communicate." I lied looking into Luke's eyes as I said it.

Luke smiled and leaned down before kissing me softly, "Of course."

Drew squealed and excused herself. Even after she was gone Luke didn't move away. He stayed there and stared into my eyes and I almost swear that the look in his was a look of endearment. Had Luke truly been in love with me? Would he still be if he knew that my love for him was only staged so I could save my father's kingdom?

Dinner was announced and Luke guided me to the table pulling out a chair for me and pushing it in once I had taken a seat. He sat next to me and made sure that he held my hand above the table. There were a few coos from the women around the table. Percy and Annabeth were seated across from us and I could see Mitchell and Silena talking to Drew most likely about our fashions.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Did you?" I asked with a small smile.

"Of course I did." He grinned

Luke smiled and dinner was served. It was a nice dinner that consisted of my favorite creamy tomato, basil, and mozzarella soup prepared the way I like it; piping hot with fresh garlicky croutons. The next course was another common meal around my kingdom. It was a chicken dish that was served over pasta smothered with a creamy and cheesy white sauce and a chunky tomato sauce. Then for dessert there was my favorite custard. It was also my mother's favorite. It was a violent blue custard that was made from a berry that only grows once every two years. Over the top there is a crust made of caramelized sugar over the top. It was similar to crème Brule but different at the same time.

Luke kept idle chatter going throughout the meal allowing me to take a break and eat a bit. The way he was saying things almost had me believing that we were actually in love with one another. He was spinning wonderful tales of our love for one another over the years. Now I was seventeen and Luke was nineteen.

After dinner Luke walked me up to my room to bid me goodnight and make it look like we were sneaking off. He stopped at my door and smiled at me, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for more matrimony fun."

I smiled, "Same to you."

Luke rested his forehead on mine and smiled, "I wish that this night could last forever."

"I think you can take it down a notch there's no one around." I whispered.

"I know I can but I don't want to." He smirked.

"Goodnight Luke." I whispered.

He held my hands that were resting on his chest and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss caught me off guard even more so than the kiss at dinner had. This kiss actually made me feel fuzzy inside.

He pulled away which caused me to whimper slightly, "I'll see you in the morning Thalia."

I pulled him back down and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and then he pulled away, "I should get to bed and so should you." He chuckled.

I blushed slightly I had no idea what had just come over me, "You're right I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"See you there." He smiled.

With that he disappeared down the hall and I disappeared into my own room. I carefully removed my dress and made sure that it was properly hung in my closet and then changed into my pajamas. It was a simple nightgown that fell down to my knees and had cap sleeves.

* * *

There was a knock on my door and I opened it allowing Annabeth to stroll in, "Whatever you two are up to keep doing it. Everyone was going crazy over it."

"We didn't really do anything." I said.

"Well Drew was raving over how cute you two were." She said.

"Ok keep doing what you two are up to." Annabeth said.

"Ok I guess we can keep it up." I shrugged.

"Well you better get some rest tomorrow will be a busy day." Annabeth smiled. There was another knock and Percy walked in, "Annabeth are you ready for bed?"

Annabeth nodded, "Goodnight Thalia."

She joined Percy who smiled and snaked his arm around her waist before giving her a kiss. I knew that one day Luke and I would possibly be doing the same thing because I was trying to save my kingdom.

Was it possible that maybe some day in the future I would love Luke the way Annabeth loved Percy? Was I going to be able to make it through this wedding without slipping up? Was I going to be able to keep this act going for the public and Kronos? Was I going to be able to handle the pressure?

I shook off the thoughts and tried to go to sleep. Just as I was really hitting the phase of deep sleep there was a knock on my door and the sound of my curtains being drawn. It didn't do much since I could already hear the pouring rain but Annabeth's sharp command to wake me did.

* * *

I shot straight out of bed and Annabeth rushed me downstairs for breakfast. Luke greeted me once I got down there with a small kiss and a quick hug, "Good morning angel."

"Good morning Luke." I smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he guided me to the table.

I nodded, "Famished."

"Well whatever's being served seems delicious." He said. We still had to act like we were in love to convince the party Kronos had sent with Luke.

"So today you'll be meeting with the bakers to talk about your cake and then after that you'll be working on your dance." Annabeth said.

"After that there'll be a private dinner for you two out on the balcony; which of course if a photo opt for you." Percy said.

"Well dinner with my wonderful fiancé would be nice." Luke smiled.

"Good because you'll be having a lot of those when you go get the approval from the other kingdoms." Annabeth said as she sipped on her steaming mug of coffee.

"Well I think we can handle that." I said as I took a bite of my fruit salad.

"Oh and Thalia after breakfast you have to meet with Mitchell for your outfit and the same goes for each event of the day." Annabeth said.

* * *

I nodded. I didn't mind spending time with Mitchell. I actually enjoyed getting to talk with him about things that were going on. He wasn't one for the ridiculous talk that goes on within the city he was a good listener. I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs for my meeting with Mitchell. Mitchell was waiting for me in my closet, "Good morning Thalia."

"Good morning Mitchell." I smiled.

"Are you ready for a big day?" he asked with a slight smile.

I nodded, "It should be fun."

"You'll get to taste tons of cakes." He smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded.

"Well what are we going to do today?" he asked searching through my freshly stocked closet for my first out fit.

"I don't know what do you feel like doing?" I asked.

He ran his hand over the clothes and stopped on one dress, a dress that had belonged to my mother, "This is perfect."

It was a simple dress that I had loved on her when I was younger. It was a light mint green and it was made of a chiffon like fabric. He paired that with a simple pair of white lace flats. My hair was straightened and a small braid was pinned back with my mother's hairpin. My make-up was soft there was no eyeliner today.

"There you look fresh today." He smiled.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I could almost see my mother when I looked at the dress, "Thank you Mitchell."

"I'll see you later for dinner, I want you to wear this when you work on the dance." Mitchell smiled.

I nodded and Mitchell took me to meet up with Luke. Luke was in a simple mint green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks with black shoes. His blonde hair was lifted slightly off of his forehead and the minty green of the shirt really made his eyes look nice.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled and took my hand, "Well then let us go my love."

* * *

The city was busy but we were let out at a small bakery, my favorite in the whole city. Luke and I smiled and waved at the people who were smiling and cheering for us. A little girl caught my attention. I let go of Luke and went to go say hi to her.

The little girl looked up at me and smiled, "Hi princess."

"You can call me Thalia now what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Kalli." She grinned.

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Well I hope to see you at my wedding Kalli."

She beamed at me and gave me a big hug, "Thank you Thalia."

"It's no problem Kalli."

Luke smiled after I walked back over to him and kissed me, "Where did that come from?"

"She was adorable." I muttered as he guided me to the door with his hand on the small of my back.

Inside the bakery the head pastry chef came out to greet me. She was a close friend of my mother's who had been a normal city slicker before she had met my dad.

"Thalia," she smiled and hugged me, "And this must be Luke." She hugged him as well.

"Hi Yvonne." I smiled.

"Well I hope you came hungry for cake." She smiled.

"Of course we did." Luke smiled his hand was still firmly secured on the small of my back.

"Well then follow me and we can start." Yvonne said brightly.

Luke and I followed her to a table she had set up with hundreds if different kinds of cakes. She motioned for us to sit at the chairs that were set at the head of the table and she sat with us.

After about three hours of cake tasting Luke and I decided that we liked the same cake I always had for my birthday. A simple chocolate cake laced with hints of vanilla, mocha, and raspberry. I was pleased to see Yvonne's face light up when Luke and I unanimously agreed on the same cake.

"What kind of style are you looking for in the decoration?" she asked.

"Something simple yet unforgettable." We replied in unison.

Yvonne smiled, "Well I have just the idea in mind but I'll keep the design a secret until your big day."

We nodded and she escorted us out the back entrance seeing as the front was still surrounded by people hoping to catch a glimpse of Luke and I.

"That cake was amazing." Luke said after an awkward beat of silence.

"It's my favorite." I nodded.

"Are you ready for dance?" Luke asked.

I shook my head, "Not after all of that cake."

He chuckled, "Same here."

* * *

Our dance instructors were the best in the city. They had already planned the dance the minute they had watched us announce our engagement. Tonya and Chance were very pleased when they received the phone call that my father wanted them to choreograph the dance. They had decided that our dance was going to symbolize lightning and storms. Watching them work through the motions was breath taking and they were extremely helpful when trying to get us on the floor.

We scheduled rehearsal time so we could have practice up until we had to go get the blessings of the other kingdoms. Finally I whisked away once we arrived back at the palace to my room where Mitchell was waiting for me.

"Well how was your day? Which cake did you end up choosing?" he asked.

"My favorite one." I replied.

"That's always a good choice." Mitchell smiled.

"I know it's your favorite too." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is." He smiled, "Now it's time to get you ready for your dinner with Luke."

I nodded and allowed him to put me through all of the things I was used to going through. Tonight he didn't change much just the dress and my shoes. I ended up in a rich purple dress that stopped in the front at my knees and fell to my ankles in the back. My shoes were gold and flat so that I was happy about. I figured that Luke would be dressed along the same theme.

I met Luke on the balcony and he smiled. This was going to be interesting. Everyone will most likely be snapping pictures from somewhere. I decided quickly that I better make this believable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I was genuinely pleased with the feedback from the last chapter so thank you to those of you who read and reviewed. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others :D**

* * *

Luke pulled out my chair for me, "Did you hear about what we get to do tomorrow?"

"No why?" I asked as I sat down and he pushed my chair back in for me.

"Well there's something you'll like after your dress fittings of course." Luke smiled.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"We get a day to do whatever we want." Luke smiled.

"So I'm guessing that you already have something in mind then?" I asked.

"I was hoping that we could do something that you like to do." He smiled.

"Well I hope you don't mind hiking." I smiled knowing exactly what I wanted to do.

"Nope I'm fine with that."

"Well we're going to do something that I like to do every Saturday." I said.

"What would that be?" he asked as servants placed my favorite sparkling berry water in front of us.

"Well I love to hike out to this lake and picnic and possibly swim. The water's always warm and there's so much to do." I said.

Luke smiled, "So am I the first person to ever get to see this lake?"

I nodded, "I usually don't take people with me, my mother showed it to me when I was younger."

"I feel special then." Luke smiled.

"You should."

The servants set our first course in front of us. It happened to be a nice spring green salad topped with an assortment of sweet berries and my favorite vinaigrette.

"This looks good." He said looking at the salad.

I nodded, "It's one of the best that our chef makes."

There was a basket of warm rolls that were laced with garlic and soft sharp cheddar. I grabbed a roll and offered Luke the basket.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Only the best rolls from Yvonne's bakery." I said.

Yvonne shared her recipe with our chef because I liked her rolls so much when I was a child. I demanded that these rolls were served for every important dinner and my dad claims that it was one of my best demands.

"So," Luke said as he took a bite of his salad, "Are you sure that you want to go through with this wedding?"

I nodded, "Of course there isn't another choice unless I wanted to face war."

Luke smiled at me and grabbed my hand from across the table, "I'll try my hardest."

I nodded, "Of course you will."

We made it through an amazing dinner and then Luke bid me goodnight after he walked me back to my room.

He pulled me into a hug, "Sleep well Thalia."

I nodded, "I hope you do too."

Luke chuckled, "I'll try."

"Try?" I asked.

Luke smiled, "Don't worry about it love, I'll see you in the morning."

I hugged him tighter, "Ok."

He let go and began to walk down the hall before turning back and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I disappeared into my room once he turned his back. I changed and tried to drift off to sleep. I ended up pacing most of the night and finally did gain some sleep until Annabeth roused me shortly later.

* * *

"Well you don't have much to do today, all you have to do is try on a few wedding dresses and then you pick the one that you like so you can have pictures taken and then you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day and it doesn't even have to involve Luke." She said.

I nodded as my breakfast was wheeled in on a cart and set on a tray so I could eat it in bed. It was a delicious meal this morning consisting of my favorite spiced pumpkin muffin, a glass of cold and sweet mango juice, sausage and of course delicious crepes filled with cream cheese and sweet berries topped with confectioner's sugar.

"I'll let you eat in peace and meet with Mitchell about your dresses but I will be there for the photo shoot." She said.

I nodded, "Can you tell the chef to have a picnic for two ready for after I'm done?"

Annabeth looked at me, "Why?"

"Well Luke and I were going to go for a picnic." I said.

Annabeth nodded, "Well I can have that arranged."

"Thanks Annabeth."

She gave me a quick nod and then left my room. I ate my breakfast and then Mitchell walked in. He smiled and gave me a hug when he saw me.

* * *

"Good morning Thalia." He smiled.

"So how many dresses are there today?" I asked.

Mitchell gave me a sly smile, "There are exactly sixteen dresses for you to try on."

I groaned, "Why so many Mitchell?"

"Because they're all ones that I'm positive you'll like and I wanted to give you the choice and the experience of trying them all on." He said.

Silena, Luke's stylist, rushed through the doors and smiled at me, "Good morning Thalia."

I looked at her, "Good morning."

"Silena will be joining us this morning because she needs to know what she needs to base the design for Luke's tuxedo off of." Mitchell informed me.

"I hope you don't mind." She smiled.

I shook my head, "Of course not."

Silena smiled at me and she and Mitchell led me to the dresses. The first dress was an instant classic. It was white and lace and of course past my ankles but honestly it wasn't my style. It took me forever to find the perfect dress. Once I tried on the sixteenth dress I knew that this was the one. This dress was just the right amount of simple and elegant.

It was an a-line dress it was sleeveless and it had a corset top with a black ribbon that laced through the back. The dress itself wasn't a mermaid but it wasn't a ball gown. It was somewhere in the middle and it had just the right amount of poof. The dress wasn't white though and that's what drew me to it in the first place. It started at a perfect snowy white that gradually began to become a dark blue at the bottom until it was an inky midnight blue. In the light the dress was flashy as if there were millions of crushed up jewels on it. I fell in love with the dress the instant I put it on. Mitchell added the head peace that happened to be white and the crown of it that held it in my hair was made of brilliant blue sapphires and prismatic onyx. The blues were swirled up the skirt of the dress dramatically and it looked like smoke or fog on water.

"Well let's quickly do your hair and make up and get that photo shoot done." He said.

Within moments my hair and make-up was done and the camera was flashing. This dress wouldn't be publicized until the official wedding because there was still the superstition that the groom couldn't see the bride's dress before the wedding.

I was changed out of the dress and Mitchell stuck around to help me with today's outfit.

"Thalia what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I'm taking Luke out to the lake." I said.

"Ah so that most likely means a picnic then?" he asked.

I nodded, "And then there might even be some swimming."

Mitchell nodded again, "Wait a moment I have the perfect outfit for you then."

He returned moments later with a pair of simple black pants, a flowy blue top, and my favorite boots. They were brown and they stopped just under my knee. I acquired them about three years ago and wore them whenever I had the chance to wear them.

He quickly did my hair and removed my make-up to finish it up, "There that looks appropriate for a picnic."

"Thanks Mitchell." I smiled.

"Once again like I said it was no problem Thalia." He smiled.

* * *

I grabbed the picnic basket that was waiting outside my door and found Luke waiting for me outside the back. He smiled when he saw me and kissed me quickly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "The question is are you ready."

He smiled, "Of course…now lead the way."

I smiled, "Ok."

We began to walk down the trail side by side. There was no physical contact which of course I didn't mind considering that I was only acting like that because we were around someone constantly. There wasn't anything wrong with Luke but I just didn't want to get married.

He stayed silent for a moment and then broke it, "So how did you find this lake?"

"I was poking around the grounds when I was younger and I found it. It was a really hot summer day and the lake looked so inviting." I said.

"So you just managed to stumble upon it?" he asked.

I nodded, "It happened by chance. Don't you have a special place?"

Luke shrugged, "I used to when I was younger."

"You did?" I asked.

He nodded, "It was just a simple stretch of beach in my father's kingdom that I used to go when I wanted to think or swim or get away from it all."

"I know the feeling." I said.

"I know you do." He smiled.

There was another half hour of silence and then I found it. The lake today was a shimmering crystalline blue. You could see everything within the lake. It was surrounded by the lush green meadow and of course the waterfall tumbled gracefully over the rocks.

"This is amazing." Luke whispered in awe.

"Isn't it though?" I asked as I continued forward.

Luke followed me, "You didn't tell me that it would be this amazing."

"I wanted to surprise you." I shrugged.

"So is this our place now?" he asked.

I looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well now that I know about this, it isn't just your place anymore." He whispered.

"I guess you're right but it can only be our place if you swear that it will only be our place." I said.

"Well then I think I can manage that if this is officially our place." He smiled.

I smiled at him and then I motioned to the picnic basket, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Whatever's in the basket smells good."

He helped me spread the plaid blanket and then we settled in to open it up. The chef had packed a loaf of fresh bread that was still warm, a small ball of fresh milky cheese, some ripe succulent raspberries, sparkling water, and for dessert there was my favorite lemon bars.

"Well this looks wonderful." Luke commented as I spread some of the cheese of a piece of bread for him.

"Well it usually is." I nodded as I handed him the bread and the bowl of raspberries.

Our lunch was delicious and then I decided that it was time to go for a swim. I took off my boots quickly and then jumped into the crystalline waters. It was warm like it usually was and I found that I was refreshed. Luke followed me in and swam toward me.

"How has no one figured out that this place exists?" he asked.

I shrugged as I swam toward the waterfall, "I don't know but I like it that way."

Luke followed me until we were under the waterfall. I shimmied up the rock and Luke followed me. I found the entrance to my little cave and motioned for Luke to follow me in. Once in the cave we were hit by millions of little rainbows.

"Wow." Luke muttered as he looked around the cave. It was full of clear crystals and the light that streamed in through the top and hit the crystals just right creating rainbows.

"This is amazing isn't it?" I asked as I sat in the middle of the cave.

Luke nodded and sat next to me, "You were right this is a pretty amazing place."

"I'm glad you like this." I smiled.

"Anything you like I'll like." He shrugged and pulled me onto his lap.

I turned to face him and rested my head on his shoulder, "You don't constantly have to agree with me."

"This is something I don't mind agreeing with you on." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

We spent the rest of our afternoon curled up in the cave. Luke finally roused me when the sunset was beginning to light up the meadow.

"Shouldn't we start heading back?" he asked.

I shook my head, "We can stay here for the night."

Do you want to stay in the cave?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No we can sleep on the blanket."

We made it back to the blanket and I looked into the basket and discovered that the chef had packed us something for dinner and some extra blankets.

We ate a quick dinner that consisted of the same thing our lunch consisted of. I curled up next to Luke and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me; one protectively wrapped around my waist the other rubbing my back soothingly.

I looked into his icy blue eyes, "How many girls have you loved?"

He looked at me and rested his forehead on mine, "You're the first."

So what he said on the show was true. He really did love me like he said he did. That just made me feel even worse than I was feeling. He knew, and I know he did, that I would never love him back. He kissed me softly and smiled.

I looked at him, "What?"

"You really do look amazing under the moonlight." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked him.

He grinned and kissed me softly before nodding, "Gorgeous you look absolutely gorgeous."

* * *

I remembered him humming something before I fell asleep and I woke up to a soft kiss on my forehead, "Thalia it's time to get going."

My eyes fluttered and focused on him, "What time is it?"

"Time to get going." He smirked.

"Smart Alec." I rolled my eyes.

Luke and I made it back before everyone started to freak out and I was whisked off to go see Mitchell who wanted to talk to me about what I was going to wear to go visit the other kingdoms. I had forgotten about that and I remembered that this would be my last day to do what I wanted until I returned home.

"I have been asked to accompany you on your trip so you don't have to worry." Mitchell smiled.

"Oh thank God! I don't think I could handle that on my own." I sighed.

"I know you couldn't." he smiled.

I made a face at him and he chuckled, "That's all for now but do let me give a fresh outfit before you do anything else."

I laughed and allowed him to do his thing. I was going to have a lot of work to do but I think I was going to make it through this whole thing. As much as I hated to admit it but I was beginning to find feelings for Luke that I couldn't explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I am so sorry for this being such a short chapter. I'll try to update through the week...I've been so busy lately due to many things but mainly Physics...can I please kill it with fire. Well any way thanks for all the feedback I've gotten from previous chapters and I hope you guys like this one just as much. Read and enjoy, let me know what you guys think! RawR :D**

* * *

My day had been anything but normal and honestly I hated it. I didn't feel like sitting through an hour of etiquette classes with my step-mother. I honestly hated them. I hadn't gotten to see Luke at all today. Usually there was a short period of time where we were allowed to goof around with one another but that was when Percy and Annabeth were in charge of us.

"Sit up straight for one more minute and this will all be over and you're free to do whatever you do." Hera hissed.

* * *

I did as she said and waited for her to dismiss me. I practically ran out of the room and found Luke practicing his sword fighting skills. Well at least he won't run away because I was throwing knives. I waited for him to finish and he smiled when he saw me.

"There you are." He grinned.

"I was being taught proper etiquette by Hera." I said.

"Sounds like fun." He smirked.

"Only if you like being yelled at and told you're a failure of a princess." I rolled my eyes.

"Well there's no need to talk about that now because you are officially free for the rest of the day." Luke smiled.

It was nice to see him in something that didn't match what I was wearing. It helped me get to know him better. Today he happened to be wearing a simple blue short sleeve shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of jeans. I myself was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So is there anything in particular that you want to do?" he asked.

I shrugged, "We could go find something to do."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He smiled.

Luke and I walked back only to find Annabeth and Percy waiting for us when we got back in.

"Where have you two been?" Percy asked teasingly.

"Talking." Luke shrugged.

"Well you guys do realize that tomorrow you leave for the other kingdoms?" Annabeth asked.

Luke and I looked at one another and nodded, "We're fully aware of what tomorrow is."

"Well you guys have to make sure that you don't mess up. You have to make it look like you're so in love that you couldn't live without the other." Annabeth said.

Luke and I nodded, "Don't worry we've got this down to a science."

Annabeth looked at us, "If you say so."

* * *

With that she allowed Luke and I to wander through the palace. I don't live in a castle it's more like a gigantic mansion. Luke walked with me to my room and I invited him in.

"So we could figure out something to do." I said.

"Well it looks like there's going to be a nice storm we can watch that roll in." he suggested.

I looked out my window and sure enough there was a huge storm beginning to roll in. The clouds were black and there was a distant rumble of thunder. Where there's thunder I have learned that there's always lightning. I sat on my bed and snuggled up to Luke who was sitting beside me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I was wrong about this whole marriage thing." Luke whispered.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I thought for sure that this would all just be a waste of time but I was definitely wrong." He said.

"How so?" I asked him.

"You're actually warming up to me." He smiled.

"I am." I nodded.

"Should I feel special?" he asked.

"Well I'd have warm up to you at some point in our marriage." I said.

Luke nodded, "That you would."

I shivered slightly and reached for my favorite blanket. It was an old patchwork quilt that my mom used to wrap around us when I couldn't sleep. I had an amazing childhood with my mom up until my brother was born. Things then began to go downhill and she turned to alcohol.

I wrapped the worn and faded quilt around Luke and I tightly and we watched the storm until our eyes grew heavy and we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Luke and I were awaken by a sharp rap on my door.

"Good morning."

My eyes focused to find Annabeth and Percy standing there with Silena and Mitchell. I looked over at Luke who was still a little drowsy and shook him gently.

"Luke you need to go with Percy and Silena and Thalia you'll be staying here with Mitchell and me." Annabeth said.

Luke untangled himself from within the blanket and kissed me on the cheek quickly before doing as he was told. See when it comes to Annabeth giving you an order you don't really want to disobey that order.

Annabeth turned to Mitchell who was smiling at me and asked, "Are you taking everything you need for the trip?"

Mitchell nodded, "Silena and I have worked together on their outfits that are already made all we need is a place to store them and a place where we can get Thalia and Luke ready."

"Separate places?" Annabeth asked.

Mitchell nodded, "That would be preferred."

"We can arrange for that, there are more than enough cars on the train for that." Annabeth nodded.

I remembered that Annabeth had just recently been through this so I wanted to know about the other kingdoms.

"Annabeth are you and Percy going to talk to Luke and I on the train about what the other kingdoms are like?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Of course we are."

I sighed in relief, "Good because I don't want to make ourselves look stupid."

Annabeth nodded, "No you don't."

"On the train I'll begin to get you ready when we are closer to the first kingdom." Mitchell smiled. So that meant I could be on the train in comfort. Not that the dresses Mitchell made for me were uncomfortable it was the just the fact that I felt out of my element in them.

Annabeth hustled me along through my morning and then I was rushed to a train. Luke and Percy were waiting there for me when we arrived. There were tons of people standing there waiting to watch us off. Luke wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled. He waved at the people and smiled I blew kisses and waved. Once on the train Percy and Annabeth said that we were to meet with them in the dining car in an hour for lunch and they were going to clue us into the other kingdoms.

* * *

Luke and I were free to do whatever we wanted for that hour so I decided to become acquainted with my quarters. There was a soft knock on my door and I opened it to find Luke standing there.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I nodded.

"We still have forty-five minutes to kill." He said.

I looked at the clock that was sitting by my bed, "I guess you're right."

"I know do you want to do something together?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure why not."

He smiled, "Follow me I want to show you something."

I nodded and followed him through the narrow cars to the back of the train. He opened the door and we stepped out. The wind whistled through my ears and whipped my hair around my face. The scenery was changing I could see the skyline of my kingdom faintly in the distance. I wondered if this would be the last time I saw it.

The thought and the sheer force of the wind brought tears to my eyes and Luke wrapped me in his arms tightly and protectively. He held me like that until I was positive that I was ok. I peeled myself away from him and we headed back inside. Luke and I met up with Percy and Annabeth in the dining car just as lunch was being served.

"Well the first kingdom we'll happen to be visiting will be the Desert Kingdom." Percy informed us.

I knew about that region, it had a high concentration of magicians and we traded with them quite often.

"They're ruled by a pair of siblings; Carter and Sadie Kane." Annabeth said.

"They're both married so they'll be able to see right through you if you're not convincing." Percy said.

Luke nodded, "I don't think we'll have a problem making this whole thing seem real."

"Well we hope you won't." Annabeth nodded as she grabbed a roll from a basket.

"Mitchell and Silena would like us to inform you that each of your outfits are influenced by the different kingdoms we visit." Percy added.

"So you guys have awhile until we reach that kingdom so you are able to relax a bit and we'll come fetch you when your stylists need you." Annabeth said.

Luke and I finished our lunch and then we were free to do whatever until further notice. I stood and walked back to my quarters with Luke in tow. I felt his hand wrap around mine and it sent a tiny electric shock through my arm.

"So are you nervous?" Luke asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, "Not really."

I yawned a bit and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I rested my head on his chest and felt my eyes slowly getting heavy. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Luke softly pressing his lips to my forehead and whispering, "I love you."

* * *

I was roused after what only felt like seconds by Mitchell and Silena and we were dragged off to go get ready. Mitchell smiled at me and began with my make-up. Today he decided to go with neutral colors. Then there was my eyeliner it was defining. It slightly curled out at the end and made my eyes pop.

My hair was done in a simple style; straightened and left to fall around my face. My wrists were adorned with bangles and my neck with a simple gold necklace. My outfit consisted of a simple white linen dress that had an a-line cut and ¾ length sleeves. My shoes were simple leather sandals that wrapped around my ankle.

I met with Luke who wore about the same style. His outfit consisted of a simple linen top and a pair of khaki pants. His shoes were simple slipper like shoes. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we neared the station. I took a deep breath and prayed for the best.


End file.
